vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Vries
Name: Marcus Vries Age: 12 Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Pureblood) Family: Alexander Vries (Father) Jessica DeGrandi (Mother) Varryk Vries (Uncle?), Jeremy DeGrandi (Uncle), Jessie (Sister), Amanda Kid (Crush), Eric (Best friend) Affiliations: The Pack, Haven Army Occupation: Corporal Second Class of Haven Army Birthday: December 9 Aliases: Kid, Rank Twerp Marcus is the son of Alexander and Jessica. Timid, and a bit clumsy, he has a heart of gold, and always wishes to help. He was first introduced in the Future Arc, serving as a low rank soldier in the Haven Army. He has retained this dream of serving and becoming a hero, and at the age of 12 was personally enlisted into the Haven Army by then Grand General Anders. After having served under Amanda Kid for over a year, he now reports to Grand General Lyle Odrahn. Appearance Marcus has his father's orange brown hair and also inherited his mother's heterochromia, with his left eye being hazel and his right being purple. Marcus was born prematurely, and despite being a pureblood Werewolf, is still quite small for most boys his age. He stands roughly 3'7 is rather frail looking. As of recent events, Marcus has grown considerably. He now looks roughly like a young teenager, which his hair now much longer and even slightly shaggy. He has grown two feet taller and is noticably bulkier. Abilities & Powers Pureblood Being a Pureblooded Werewolf grants Marcus incredible physical traits and abilities. First and foremost, his bones are stronger than iron. Marcus has taken arrows and even bullets to the head, and only suffered from small (albeit incredibly painful) cuts. Marcus is very swift and agile, and has excellent hearing and eyesight. He has superhuman stamina. After ten laps around the training courtyard, virtually everyone in his unit was exhausted, most couldn't even complete the 10 laps. Marcus however, hadn't even broken a sweat. Archery Marcus is a skilled marksman, using his extraordinary eyesight to bring his archery to incredible accuracy. He is the youngest person to ever be awarded the Haven Army Dead Eye Badge, which is not given for merely completing the ranged combat gauntlet, but in doing so with at least 101 points, out of a maximum of 120. Marcus passed with a score of 108. Relationships Family Marcus loves his mother and father above all else. He see's them both, as not only personal heroes, but heroes of the land as well. He wants nothing more than to make them proud by becoming a hero just like them. He is able to confide in his father on sensitive matters, and is slightly spoiled by his mother (to his and Vries' benign dismay). He is extremely proud of his parents. While not entirely fond of his uncle Jeremy, Marcus was a little distraught at his death, distraught that grew to emotional turmoil when everyone around him in Haven City celebrated his passing, and Marcus had not the heart to deal with it, or tell anyone that he was family. He requested a leave of absence which was granted, so he could spend some time with his mother and comfort her. The Pack Marcus is loved and cared for by The Pack, and before leaving for the Army could sometimes be found hanging around the twins. He is slightly scared of Archerios, but respects the mighty wolf. Marcus had a deep crush on Alysha, both from her looks and that she was the only other who was truly like him. When they were younger, he would frequently be seeing following her around and partaking in her "adventures". This crush would stay with him until the day he met Amanda Kid. Unbeknownst to himself and Vries, Tai has served as a silent guardian of the boy in situations of grave danger. Arriana watches over him from time to time, but no direct interaction has ever been seen. Marcus gets along very well with Eamon and Vira, but has a slight fear of Asha and Syllve. Amanda Kid Tara personally recruited Marcus into Amanda's unit. Very unhappy with the decision, but unable to do anything about it, Amanda formally "initiated" the boy into her unit with a powerful punch to the head. Surprised and slightly disturbed that it hurt her more than him, she accepted him under her wing. From that moment on, Marcus has been profoundly infatuated with his commanding officer. While almost the entirity of his fellow unit behaves in the same way, Marcus is hopelessly in love with the brutish woman. Amanda physically abuses and berates him just as much as the rest of her men, but getting just a smile of approval from her makes it all more than worthwhile. Tara Anders Tara not only serves as Marcus' supreme command, but also as his confident within the military. Only a handful of others outside of his unit know what he is, and Tara is very understanding and accomidating. A running gag is that at one point or another, several major characters have had, or still do have, an attraction to Anders, and Marcus was one of them, but nowhere to the extent of Alysha or Amanda. Eric Having enlisted to the same unit at the same time, Eric and Marcus quickly formed a friendly bond. The two are usually seen stationed and training together, and even braved the Battle for Haven side by side. Eric admires as Jessica as a true hero. Together, Marcus and Eric are known as Twerp and Snowball. James Price Marcus is intimidated by the former Grand Commander to the point of dumbstruck fear. Unit While at first ignored and even somewhat disliked by most of the other members of Amanda's unit, after the Battle for Haven they have come to fully accept the boy as one of their own. Sergeant Holly is responsible for his education, while Captain Kyle oversees his survival training. Both are respected by the boy. Trivia A running gag is Marcus having rotten luck just like his father. He gets hit in the face by all sorts of things quite often. Category:People Category:Werewolf Category:Alive Category:Soldier